The overall goal of the proposed research is to determine whether rehabilitation that focuses on self-management of health helps to improve the day-to-day functioning and quality of life of community-living clients with Parkinson's disease (PD), beyond the effects of medical treatment alone. Typically for people with PD, medical treatment declines in effectiveness over a variable number of years, and these individuals face a relentless progression into disability and lowered quality of life that can end in a need for custodial care. If a rehabilitation program can ameliorate disability and support a high quality of life by positively influencing mobility, communication, and healthful daily living skills, it is possible that more intensive use of medication could be postponed. As a result, people with this disease might benefit longer from medication and be less quickly referred to costly inpatient rehabilitation and long term care facilities. The proposed research uses rigorous methodology, which is rare for studies of rehabilitation with this population, and builds on our previous research toward understanding the role of rehabilitation in promoting health in people with PD. In a randomized controlled design, people with PD will be assigned to one of three conditions for a duration of 6 weeks: (i) medication only, (ii)medication plus 2 outpatient group rehabilitation sessions and 1 social activity session per week, or (iii)medication plus 2 outpatient group rehabilitation sessions and 1 home/community rehabilitation session per week. Rehabilitation will occur through integrated physical, occupational, and speech therapy services specialized to the self-management of health needs of people with PD. The first specific aim of the proposed study is to determine if increasing "doses" of self-management rehabilitation (from Conditions i to ii to iii) result in increasingly positive quality of life outcomes. The second aim is to document change in rehabilitation effects at 2 and 6 months post-intervention. The third aim is to describe possible active ingredients in the rehabilitation by measuring neuromuscular and voice function outcomes. The fourth aim is to provide evidence for the validity of self-management outcome measures for use with PD. It is hypothesized that there will be beneficial and lasting effects of rehabilitation for quality of life outcomes. [unreadable] [unreadable]